fanonbootleggamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure 7
Sonic Adventure 7 Sonic Adventure 7 is a pirate game for the Game Boy Color. This pirate appears for sale on eBay occasionally, showing a picture of a manual and a cartridge. The manual is a copy of the US Sonic Blast manual with pictures from Sonic Adventure added. The intro is an abridged version of the Sonic & Knuckles title screen animation, and the title screen is the Sonic Adventure logo. The graphics seem to have been hastily recolored, as they are often unfitting and visually unpleasant (e.g. many neon colors are used and some sprites are not colored in). Contents * 1 Gameplay * 2 Levels ** 2.1 Round 1 ** 2.2 Round 2 ** 2.3 Round 3 ** 2.4 Round 4 ** 2.5 Round 5 * 3 Gameshark codes * 4 Other versions ** 4.1 Sonic 3D Blast 5 ** 4.2 Sonic Adventure 8 ** 4.3 Pokémon Jade ** 4.4 Pokemon Adventure * 5 Manuals * 6 Screenshots ** 6.1 Sonic Adventure 7 ** 6.2 Sonic 3D Blast 5 * 7 Physical scans ** 7.1 Sonic Adventure 7 ** 7.2 Sonic 3D Blast 5 ** 7.3 Sonic Adventure 8 ** 7.4 Pokemon Jade ** 7.5 Pokemon Adventure * 8 External links Gameplay Sonic the Hedgehog is the only playable character in the game, despite Knuckles the Echidna's appearance in the intro. The game's physics are crude in comparison to the official games. Sonic has only two separate movement speeds; his initial walk is replaced by a run after he moves a certain distance. He is unable to hit enemies from the side when using his jumping spin attack, and must land directly on top of them, which also causes him to unroll from his ball form. The rolling spin attack and the Spin Dash are also present, but are not fully functional. The former does not damage enemies, and the latter doesn't always work (sometimes the player passes through the enemy, while other times they suffer a hit). As normal, rings allow Sonic to survive a hit, and are deducted in full after one; however, they do not fly out of Sonic's grasp when lost. The invincibility boxes that appear are useless, as Sonic can still be damaged, lose rings, or lose a life. There are also ring boxes (grant 10 rings) and spring boxes (cause springs to appear on the ground in the same spot). Levels Round 1 The "impossible" part of Round 1. This is a desert level where sand, palm trees, and pyramids can be seen in the background. The foreground is a sort of stony ruins area. One area is virtually impossible to pass without a cheat code. Round 2 This level takes place in a city with mountains also filling the background. A badly-encoded version of the Sky Sanctuary Zone theme plays in this level. Round 3 This level takes place in the wilderness. Corn stalks and tall weeds can be seen quite frequently. Mountains are also present in the background. Round 4 This level has a mechanical base theme. As with most such stages, it is set high above the ground, as clouds can be seen in the background. Round 5 This level is apparently modelled after Green Hill Zone and shares some of its graphics. Sunflowers and palm trees can be seen and the background music is taken from Sonic Jam's Museum Music. Gameshark codes Other versions Sonic 3D Blast 5 Sonic 3D Blast 5 is basically an earlier version of Sonic Adventure 7 made in 1998. It is monochrome and its music is less developed. The intro, title screen and in-between level screen are taken from the 16-bit Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island. Every title card refers to the level as Green Hill Zone and only changes the act number. The levels are arranged in a better manner though: it goes from Green Hill Zone to the Base level to the city level and so on. According to some, this makes the game easier and seems to have been the intended order. The Game Boy Color emulator Visual Boy Advance doesn't seem to recognize the game, but BGB works. MyOldBoy emulator for android doesn't load the game. Instead loads a blank screen Sonic Adventure 8 Sonic Adventure 8 is a rearranged version of Sonic Adventure 7. Different music plays during the intro and the level arrangement is different. Currently no emulator will run the game but it works on real hardware. Pokémon Jade Another version, titled Pokémon Jade exists, replacing Sonic with Pikachu, rings with Pokéballs, and the badniks with other Pokémon (plus a long, unnecessary introduction). The level order seems to be the same as Sonic Adventure 7, while the colorization may be improved. Pokemon Adventure Pokémon Adventure is a rearranged version of Pokemon Jade which replaces the levels and the musical score. Manuals * Game Boy Color The manual text appears to have mostly been lifted from that of Sonic Blast, judging by the zone names and descriptions. The screenshots and character art are all taken from Sonic Adventure. Screenshots Sonic Adventure 7 * * * * * * Sonic 3D Blast 5 * * Physical scans Sonic Adventure 7 * Manual and Cart * The Cartridge itself Sonic 3D Blast 5 * Cart * Alternate Cart * Front of box * Back of box Sonic Adventure 8 * Packaging with Green cart * Packaging with Purple cart * Front of box * Back of box Pokemon Jade * Cart in official cartridge case * Cart in typical cartridge case * Cart in blue cartridge case Pokemon Adventure * Cart External links * Sonic Adventure 7 Gameplay Footage on YouTube. * Sonic 3D Blast 5 Gameplay Footage on YouTube. * Pokemon Jade Review on YouTube.